True love
by cute jamie
Summary: ash is a lonely student in the university and misty is a partying type.they meet each other through a bet.they are totally different.will they have their firts date? will they find love for each other? R&R AAML forever.full romantic and cute story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.

In this story both the characters ash and misty are different. Ash is very serious and tries to be alone as much time as he could. On the other hand our misty is a very cool girl. She cannot stay alone for a day. She loves to go to parties. They live in the same apartment. Misty shares room with May. They study in Amity University. It is their final year. So, before the exams the final year students organized a big party and as always ash is not there. Misty didn't look at ash even once. She just knows that there's a boy named ash. That's all. Now this is the scene of the party.

There are more characters in the story named ken and layla & drew and may. Of course these are the pairs. And more characters you will know them about later.

Chapter 1

The bet

The five friends were enjoying in the party. They were dancing and joking. It was totally a perfect night for them but they hated one person named Justin. He was also in the party enjoying with his girl friend Miranda but what can they do they have to invite Justin since it was the head's son.

Misty then rushed to her friends and said "want to drink soda?"

Ken was not able to hear because of the sound "what I cannot hear?"

"SODA" she screamed.

"Bring two for us" ken said.

"OK". She then walked to the shop and asked for two sodas. Then she took each step gently to reach the guys with full filled soda. Then suddenly the glasses smashed on the floor.

"OMG! Are you walking blindly? Can't you see……?

Then she suddenly stopped. She looked at the person carefully it was Justin.

She didn't wanted to create a drama so she walked off.

"No date! How sad. Our misty didn't find a date for our last party also" Justin said in a voice which everyone hated except his girl friend.

"Shut up! Justin" misty said in a sharp voice staring in his eyes.

"Oh my! You're angry. Stop this anger everyone knows that no boy can make out with you" he said and started yelling to stop the music so that every one can hear this conversation.

"Shut up Justin! Any boy can make out with me" misty said there was a slight confidence in her voice.

"So why are you alone tonight" Justin said.

"I am not alone. I am with my friends" misty said.

"I will tell you something, your friends also have a date" Justin said.

"Let's go from here misty"layla said.

"Yes misty don't listen to him" may said.

"Ok."Misty said. She was still angry but she didn't want to argue with head's son because final exams were round the corner. So, she walked sadly with her friends.

"Misty your friends will not always here to give shoulder to you. You are such a silly girl. I will give one chance so that you can prove yourself before the college." Justin said

Her self respect was in Justin's hands so she stopped and walked towards Justin.

"So you have decided to bet with me" Justin said.

Every one shocked and started discussing about the bet. How would it be? Justin always wins because of his power.

"OK. But what I have to do?" misty said.

After a while she spoke again.

"It's a kind of challenge not a bet I think so" she said to Justin.

"Whatever it is but I will say 'BET'" Justin said.

"OK! We will follow your language only" she said.

"So it's all about dating so you have to date" he said.

"Ok that's easy. I accept it or bet. Huh!"She said without looking at him.

"It's not that easy you have to date ……hmmmmmmmm……."

After thinking.

"Ashton Ketchum. You will lose miss misty. Hahahaha"

"We will see that later."

She was only thinking who is this Ashton?

"If I win I want $100 cash." she said.

She didn't know what she was demanding in case if she has to repay it it will take her ……………….a very long time.

"That will never gonna happen but for your sake ok! But if I will win I want you to star in a show" he said.

Misty was happy but she knew that show would be a bad one.

"My circus. Starring joker misty water flower. Hahaha" he said.

"OOOOKKKKKKK" she stretched the word.

Then she walked off with her friends. They sat in drew's car.

"Well who is this ashton?" misty asked.

"He is a very strange person." Drew said.

"He never wanted to come to college but for the formality he comes once a week" may said.

"Is he allowed?" misty asked.

"Yes, we don't know why? But I only know that there's a particular reason"layla said.

"Why he is so lonely? I cannot become like him for a day also" misty said.

"Since you have accepted the challenge or BET you have to do this" ken said.

"That's gonna be tough" she sighed.

May and misty reached their room and slept on the sofa itself without changing their dresses. Layla went her house and ken & drew moved to their house. They are actually brothers.

_Author: so here my first chapter ends._

_Please reviewwwwwww my sweet chocolaty readers_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon

Well sorry for updating so late I was very busy because of homework and all that stuff. Hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 2

The first meeting

After the party may and misty were very tired. And they were sleeping till 9 am.

Then misty woke up suddenly.

"OMG! Its 9. May we are late. Wake up fast."

"What?" May said after yawning.

"We have to go to college. Hurry up! May" Misty said and ran towards the bath room.

"Misty come out fast. Its 9:15." May yelled knocking the door.

"I am coming May" Misty said. At last she came out of the bathroom.

"What were you doing misty?" may asked.

"Girls need some time for bathing" misty said calmly.

" I am going. I will come within 10 min and you just get ready fast" May said.

"Ok." Misty said.

Then Misty looked at the mirror and said I should apply some makeup on my face. She then took her makeup box and took out a compact powder and lip balm. For her, only these things are called makeup and no girl should have more than this. Even though she take a lot of time for bathing she believed that make up is not necessary.

"I am doing this only for a bet. This is so girly. How can girls do more than this for boys" she said to herself.

Then May came out of the bathroom and got ready very fast.

"Are you ready misty?" she said.

May took her purse and saw misty on the door.

"I am ready." Misty said.

"That's great!" may said.

May then took out the keys from her purse and locked the room. They ran to the college and saw the gate closed.

"Oh no! We are late" misty said looking towards the gate.

"You are not late. Today is no college because it's Sunday" Layla said smiling at her friends.

"So, why are you too here Layla?" May said.

They all stood quite, staring at each other's face and suddenly after two minutes they burst out in laughter. They all knew that it was the same reason why Layla was there. Then they walked towards the apartment and suddenly layla said.

"If we are here we should have some coffee at the nearest restaurant"

"Ok" Misty said.

They started walking towards the restaurant and reached the restaurant in 5 min.

"We should also call the guys here" May said.

"Drew and Ken?" Layla said.

"Yes" May said.

"That's a good idea. I will call them." Lalya said.

She took out her cell phone and called them.

"They are coming" Layla said.

"Ok" May said.

The girls waited for the boys and after a few minutes later they came. They hugged the girls. And the girls told them that they came to the college and it was closed. They forgot about Sunday. After having some fun, the conversation moved towards misty.

"So misty have you met ash?" drew asked.

"No I am thinking that I should talk to him today only" Misty answered.

"Well I will only say that you should meet him as soon as possible because you also have to study for the finals." Drew said.

"You are saying this right." Misty said.

"If you have this feeling you should meet him now. Go misty." May said.

"Now?" misty was afraid.

"Yes now. Go!" Layla said.

"Ok. I should try my luck. Say best of luck to me!" she said cherishly.

"BEST OF LUCK!" they all said.

Misty then stood up and walked off from the restaurant with the same happiness. She knew that Ashton would be in his room 123. May told her the room no. before.

She walked upstairs to his room. Then she knocked at his room.

"Who is there?" Ashton asked.

"I am misty." She said.

"What do you want from me?"

"Some time" she said enthusiastically.

"I am busy"

"OOOKKK" she said calmly.

She then rushed to her room and opened the locked door with her key. May and misty both have their independent keys. And then she ran to her kitchen and started baking a vanilla cake. Then she did the icing. In the cake she wrote happy birthday. She cleaned the stuff and herself also and ran to Ashton's room.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" she said.

"Who is there?"

"Misty"

"Again?"

"Yes but I have a surprise for you"

Then he opened the door and misty smiled at him. She looked at him the first time. He is not that bad. He is cute with that cute hair. Misty's reaction on him was pretty good.

When Ashton saw her he thought she is cute and have cute hair. But why she is here?

"Ummm."She forgot why she was there. Then she looked at her cake and realized why she was there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said happily.

"BIRTHDAY?" he said.

"Yes birthday"

"Today is not my birthday and leave me alone"

"Just one min. it is tasty"

He shut the door on her face.

She walked to her room and felt very sad. She sat on the sofa and thought why he is so rude. Then suddenly she gets into the kitchen and starts to make a black forest cake.

She writes happy day and please be my friend in it. She thought that a cake cannot solve anything so she went to the market and brought a cap because men like this thing and a red rose.

After two hours she ran towards Ashton's room again.

She thought that if she says third time that she is misty he will never open the door.

She knocked the door.

"Who is there?" he asked.

"Room service"

He opens the door and went back to his study table again. Misty got a good chance to enter his room and when she entered she put the cake, cap and rose on the main table gently and half closed the door so that she could peep through the door.

He sees that no one is there and then he see the cake, the cap and the rose on the table. He feels very happy that this is a black forest cake and walk towards the table. His whole room was black. He observed carefully the cake. In it was written happy day and please be my friend. Then he sees the cap, it was cute and then at last his eyes got stuck on the most beautiful thing the red fresh rose. A smile came on Ashton's face and misty melted she felt so relaxed.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes very much." He smiled and looked at her. He was really happy that there is still someone who cares for him.

The smiling face was really pretty. Their chemistry has started now. Yummy!

_Here my second chapter ends. Do you like it? Tell me with the help of reviews and please review so that I at least have an idea that my viewers are interested in my story._


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this!

Chapter 3

I like you

Ash just smiled looking at the special gifts and he knew whom he got all this from, it was that girl only.

Misty peeped through the door and ash saw her.

"You can come inside" now he was saying with satisfaction.

"Ok" she walked into the room and sat on the sofa.

"Want something?" ash asked.

"Just water" she said with a smile on her face.

Ash then walked into the kitchen and came with a water bottle. He handled it to her.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

Misty then answered.

"Oh! Just to make a friend"

"Me?"

"Yeah you!"

"But why only me?"

"Because you are different"

After 5 min misty speak again.

"That's strange!" she said after thinking.

"What strange?" he asked.

"I am just feeling that if any one gives you anything you will become friends means you like gifts." She said in a tone like an inspector.

Ash just laughed and then said

"You don't know what happens to me when students only come here to touch me or to shake hands with me. So they can win their bets by using me. I hate those. Therefore I adopted this attitude. I thought that you are also one of them but after making the cake twice and giving these things it all appears that you are good." He said.

"Don't be sad. I will be your friend. But you should not sit over here all the time and make anyone fun of you. You should protest. You also have a voice." She said

"But why I am so different. Why no one is my friend? Why? Only me? Why?" he said.

Sadness was still in his voice.

"You know one thing that I like you because you are different. That's why I am here to be your friend. There are so many guys but you are the one I preferred." She said.

She is so good she brought back his smile. She gave him a hug. After releasing from the hug.

"In all the things we forgot about the most important thing, what your name is?"Ash asked.

"Misty waterflower"she said.

"Ashton Ketchum"

He said after a break. "Good name" he said.

"Thankyou"she said

"Let's eat our cake means yours" he said and stood up.

"Let it be our only." She said and stood up.

After eating the cake.

"I am still hungry. Let's make something" she rushed to the kitchen.

"Ok but what will we make?"

She stopped and faced towards him.

"In this hot summer I want some cool ice-cream" she acted in front of him one of the ads.

"You are perfect a actor" he said

"Thank you" she bowed

"Miss misty I don't have the stuff for making icecream"he said.

"But I have, don't worry. You have to make ice cream with me. I will come in five min from my room" she said and walked off.

"God always give everyone some special gift. He has given me my gift" ash said to himself. "My gift misty" he just smiled simply. He was so happy.

IN MISTY AND MAY'S ROOM.

Misty rushed to may. May was sitting in the balcony reading her book. She saw misty so happy.

"May May May! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo happy" she said with excitement.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ashton is so cute. He is soooooooo good from heart." misty said.

"Wow! Where are going?" may said.

"Kitchen, to take my ice cream stuff" she said.

"Ice cream?" may asked.

"We will make our ice cream together" misty said.

"That's great! Enjoy!" may said and started reading her book again.

IN ASH'S ROOM

"I am back with my stuff" she said and ran to the kitchen. Ash walked behind her.

"So much of things to make this ice cream" he said.

Ash in his life never intended to make something like this before misty came.

"It also needs a lot of hard work buddie!" she said

Ash ran to the main hall and picked up his cap.

"Tan tada. How am I looking?" he asked.

"Great!" she replied.

He saw the things and then his eyes got stuck on vanilla flavor.

"Vanilla flavor?" he was totally shocked.

"Yes it is my fav. Any problem?" she asked looking at ash's face.

"NO-N-O-NO" he said between gaps.

"I think you don't like white things because you never tried them. Look I ate black forest cake now it's your turn to eat my ice cream you will probably like it! Take it easy." She said.

"Ok as you wish!" he said.

"Now, help me" she said.

He helped her where she needed help and for the first time he saw how ice cream is made.

They sat on the floor itself waiting for the ice cream to become ready. They started talking on the fav. Food. After having the talk of fav. Food.

"I am tired misty" he said.

"Me too" she put her head on ash's shoulder

"You know misty I am feeling very good now" he said

She looked at him and said "ashton I am also feeling good with you"

They were relaxed in each other's arms.

After two hours their ice cream was ready. They sat in the kitchen floor only and started eating their ice cream.

"It is delicious" he said.

"Thank you it is our hard work" she said.

After putting their plates down misty stood up to go back to her room.

"Are you going" he asked.

"Yes I have to go, may will be waiting for me" she said.

Ash also stood up. They held each other's hand and walked to the door.

"Should I leave you to the room" he asked.

"No I can go" she said.

They both knew how to say good bye but they were afraid but ash took the chance and leaned to kiss misty. It was gentle and soft and lasted for a few moments only.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" she said.

"At 6 I'll pick you" he said.

"Ok" she said.

Misty then ran to her room and lay in her bed remembering each and every moment she spend with ash today. The fragment of their kiss was still there. She loved being with ash.

And ash got everything which he wanted.

Both of them loved each other deeply.

A/N _hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Please review and wait for the next chapter…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: sorry for being late but I was too busy. Well you like this one also. R&R.

Chapter 4

The date

Misty ran to her room and saw may on the sofa watching TV.

"May I am very very happy" Misty said to May in a very soft tone.

"What happened?" May asked.

Misty ran to the window and smiled. May also stood up and went behind misty.

"I am going on a date" misty whispered.

"That means Ashton is interested in you." May said happily.

"Yeah yeah and we are going today only." Misty said and turned towards May.

They hugged each other tightly and released.

"I am proud of you my friend." May said.

"Thank you may" misty said this with a little smile on her face.

"Now let's get ready for date" may said.

"We have a lot of time may. Its." She looked in her watch.

"Its 5 pm. gosh." She was now afraid.

"Hurry up!" may said

"Ok. First I will take a bath because I am really dirty." She looked at her dress.

"Fast ok" may said.

"Fine."

Misty hurriedly moved to her cupboard and pulled out her bathrobe and rushed to the bathroom. Meanwhile May sits on the sofa again and starts reading her book. [Exams are near]

After sometime

"I am looking fresh. Now I should wear a beautiful dress now. I will ask May what I should wear?" she rushed to the hall and pulled May out of the sofa.

"Easy misty." May said.

"Ok ok.i am very confused. Help me out. These are my dresses what should I wear?" she asked May and breathed heavily.

"I think ummmmm" she looked at her dresses

"This black short and white top" misty asked

"You only have casual dresses" may looked at misty.

"Yes what can I do?" misty was breathing very fast.

"Chill" may said.

"But I have one idea"misty said.

"What?" may asked

"Can we go to a shop?" misty said

"But we don't have time." may said

"But I have some sweet dresses which are perfect for a date chake" may said walking to her room.

Misty followed her. May picked out a beautiful short pink dress with gloves.

"This dress will do. I brought this for a special occasion. Now you need this." May said giving her dress.

"And don't worry I have not wear this dress even once." May said happily.

"Oh thank you." Misty hugged her friend

"You don't have any time, wear it fast" may said and walked out of the room.

"Ok."Misty said

Misty came out of the room and may opened her mouth wide. She never imagined that misty would look so beautiful in her dress.

"Is it ok?" misty said. It looked like she was asking but truly she was confirming.

"It worked my dear friend" may said coming towards her.

May walked to her room and said misty to sit on her dressing table. She put some rouse on her face. Then she applied some lipstick on her lips and some lip gloss to make it more shiny. She also did eye makeup. But in a whole it was a light makeup. Misty was shining.

"Now you are ready." May said.

"1000 times thanks may. You are an expert." Misty said.

"Oh I forgot these matching heels" may showed them to misty.

"They are too high" misty shocked.

"Fast Ashton will be coming soon" may said.

"Ok" misty took the heels.

After a while.

"Somebody knocked the door. May be its ashton.i will open it." May set her hair and walked towards the door.

"Hi I am ashton. I am here to pick up misty. Is she ready?" Ashton asked.

"Oh yes. I am may misty's friend and room mate also." May said and rushed to her room.

"What a cool guy. He is waiting. Go misty!" may said pushing misty.

"Ok"misty said.

"Wait take pink net shiny small jacket" may said putting her jacket on her friend.

Then,

Misty walked slightly towards the door and may was behind her.

"Hi" misty said.

"Hi you're looking wow. Lets go" Ashton said.

"Thank you. You are also looking like a gentleman." She smiled.

"ENJOY!" may said looking at the couple.

She closed the door lightly and ash and misty went downstairs.

They reached Ashton's car which was amazing. Ashton opened the door for her date. Misty sat in his car which was very lavish and started driving.

"Your car is very cool." Misty said.

"Thank you" he said.

"Where you wanna go?" he asked misty.

"Where you want" misty said.

"Oh come on tell me" Ashton said.

"If you are forcing me so take me to a fresh green hotel" misty joked.

"Fine. But it is that one" he pointed to a very big hotel.

"But it looks expensive." Misty worried.

"Don't worry about anything. You will like this hotel because there are parks"Ashton started driving towards the hotel.

"As you wish sweetie" misty smiled.

They reach the hotel and Ashton opens the door for his date. She comes out and sees the hotel. Misty felt someone touching her arms and that was Ashton. He takes misty to the best seat where the outside view was very green.

"What do you want dear?" he asked.

Misty looked at the menu and was totally shocked by the price of each dish.

She looked for the least price and found French fries.

"French fries will do" she said.

"Ok. Waiter!" he called waiter.

"Yes sir. What do you want?" waiter asked.

"Two plates of French fries." he said.

"And anything else." Waiter asked.

"Well ummmm….2 glasses of orange juice." Ashton said.

"Ok sir" waiter said.

"Ashton you like orange juice" misty laughed lightly.

"Yes I heard that orange juice is very good for health better than beer" Ashton said.

"Fineeeee" misty stretched the word.

"Hey, you are looking very beautiful." Ashton whispered.

"Thanks a lot. And you are also wow!" misty said.

Ash slides his hand on the table to reach misty's hand and holds it romantically. Misty was hoping that these moments never go away. Suddenly the waiter came to put the fries on the table.

They started eating their French fries.

"It's really good" misty said to ash.

"Yeah, you are right" ash said.

After eating the French fries.

"Now its time for the juice!" ash exclaimed with joy.

"Ok"misty said.

Finally they end up with the juice.

"It was childish." Misty laughed.

"I know but" ash said.

"Ok I don't mind" misty said.

She looked at the window and said "let's take a walk Ashton"

"Fine"

They stood up and ash gave the bill.

They walked in the park.

"It's so shiny here. So much of lights and decoration" misty said uncomfortably.

"Yeah you are right let's go there."

"Ok"

They walked and walked.

"There still are lights. We are walking from 10 min... Now its time to run. Catch me if you can." Misty said.

"I will catch you" Ashton said.

Ashton ran behind her and caught her. They fell on the grass.

"I caught you" Ashton said looking at her sparkling blue eyes and her dress was shining in moonlight.

"You win" misty said.

They kissed on the lips. It was a passionate kiss. Ash caressed misty's hair. He held her in his arms. She was very delicate and soft. They didn't wanted to depart. They loved each other. Misty applied strawberry lip gloss which was coming out in their long and passionate kiss. They rolled on the grass. It was a very very romantic time. They released after 2 min.

"I love you ashton." Misty whispered

"Me too dear." Ashton said.

Then suddenly misty looked at where they were. It was a very beautiful place where a stream was flowing in front and the grass was soft and moon was visible. It was totally a perfect place.

They stood up and admired the place.

"Wonderful! Wow!" misty exclaimed.

"Nature's beauty is amazing" Ashton said looking at the place.

"We find our place. We will name it as ash and misty place" misty looked at ash.

"I love that name, sweetheart." Ashton looked at misty's face. She was looking more beautiful in the moonlight.

They layed on the grass and suddenly misty realized that it was 10pm.

"Now, it's about time we should go home" misty said with a little sadness but what they can do.

"Fine" Ashton said.

They walked silently and suddenly sprinklers started working.

"OMG! We need to find a shelter fast, mist" ash worried.

"Enjoy ash its like wow! We are in heaven." Misty was talking like she was in her dream world.

They played in the water. Misty threw her jacket and heels and started dancing. Ash watched her simultaneously. Misty pulled him and made him dance. Ash put his hands around her waist and they started doing slow dance in the rhythm of water drops. After 20 min they started walking again and reached the car.

"Phew! That all was very new for me" ash started driving the car.

"Well I will only say that this evening is the most wonderful evening for me" misty said looking at her sandals and jacket.

"It means that we are boy friend and girl friend from now" ash said.

"Yes boy friend" Misty said

They reached their homes means rooms or apartment. They hold each other's hand and moved to misty's apartment. They saw the door near and stopped.

"Thank you for a wonderful date" misty said.

"It's my pleasure" ash said and leaned to kiss misty. It was a gentle kiss which lasted for a few moments only.

"Bye" ash said.

"Bye see you at college" misty said.

"Ok bye" ash said.

Misty walks to her room and knocks

May opens the door and sees misty full wet.

"It was a very wet date" misty laughed.

"Yeah I see" may said.

A/N _hope this chapter made you feel romantic. But you have to review so that I can write the next one happily. Wait for the next chapter…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.

A/N thank you for the kind reviews. I can never forget them and now I am happy. Here my fifth chappie goes.

Chapter 5

Nothing is going fine

"Looks like that you have taken a bathe again" may laughed.

"Yes can say, he is really my Romeo" misty said this and entered her room.

"You should change now, otherwise my dress will be..." may stop their only and turned.

"Ok may" misty said this and started changing her dress in her room.

After changing she comes back and sits beside May.

"Tell me about the date?" may started talking seriously.

"From where I should start" misty said and closed her eyes.

In two hours she explains her the whole thing and says

"I love him may, I love him" misty said.

"Uh oh! Fine stop acting. Its over." May said in a weird tone.

"What acting? That I love him. Its not acting, may" she started getting angry.

"Remember it was just a bet" may said.

"A bet, how I forgot this, I was so in love" misty started panicking.

"It's a stupidity that you've fallen in love with someone in a day." May started laughing.

"A guy like ashton!"May continued.

"Stop it may! I will tell him this, tomorrow only" misty said and goes to her room.

"Ok sweetie! Sorry if I hurt you!" may was feeling sorry.

"Ok May! It's not your fault. I should understand that this is a bet" misty turned off the lights.

There was still some voice coming of weeping from misty's room. May know this.

NEXT DAY.

"Its 7 mist, wake up fast" may said.

May went out of her room to see where is misty. But she was not in her room.

"Misty where are you?" may was shocked.

Then she saw a note lying on misty's bed. May opens it and sees what was written

_Dear may_

_I know that you will be worried for me but don't worry because I am going college with ash so that I could tell him everything and hope he understands me. Hope he don't break our relationship. See you soon._

_Misty._

"Oh! She is gone. Now I have to go to college alone. But don't worry may, today is her last day with ash." May said to herself.

After she gets ready she goes to the college and meets drew near the college gate.

"Hey drew!" may exclaimed.

"Hey, where is misty, may?" drew asked and started walking.

"He is with ashton. They both have their date yesterday. And it went fine and misty won her bet but she wanted to tell Ashton that this as only a bet. So..." may said all this in one breath.

"Oooookkkkkkk" drew stretched the word.

They reached their classroom and went inside.

It was 2pm and may didn't find misty anywhere. So she decided to go the library and read some book.

Suddenly her eyes got struck where ash and misty were sitting. She didn't like it because it was misty and May's place but ash was sitting with her. May was very confused whether misty told him about the bet. But it seems that she didn't tell him because they were laughing. And may decided to go away from there.

"What has happened to misty? Why is she not telling him?" may was annoyed.

She went to her apartment and sat on the balcony.

"Let her come!" may said to herself angrily.

May was totally annoyed because she didn't want anyone to take her partner away from her. This thing was moving in her head. She not even liked to see misty with Ashton. She was not aware that what is love? She thought that this is a stupid thing. Drew is just like a friend to may because she never expressed her feelings to him. She likes him but….she is afraid. And she don't want misty to go away from her.

"This Ashton is such a ……" may said angrily.

She looked in her watch and was totally shocked that it was 5 pm but misty didn't came. She decided to go to the college.

She went downstairs and saw ash and misty coming upstairs. She said

"Hi ash!" may said

"Hi" he said.

"Please give me a second with misty" she said pulling misty.

"Misty I will be waiting in my room, bye dear" ash said giving a kiss on her cheek.

After he was gone.

"Dear?" may said.

"Yes he always call me by cute names" misty said happily.

They went to May's room in their apartment.

"Yeah may, tell me what happened?" misty said

"Did you tell him about the bet?" may said

"Oh! I forgot, sorry I will tell him later" misty said.

"Later? Are you mad? What were you doing till 5pm?" may said angrily facing towards her.

"We were in our secret place, talking." Misty said with a sigh.

"I don't believe that you are such a fool" may said

"Fool? I will…." Misty said.

"You will not do anything, no I should say, you cannot do anything" may said angrily.

"Wow! This is my friend who cannot believe me" misty said this and stood up.

She walked to the door and turned

"I am going to tell him now" misty said and runs.

After she is gone,

"I cannot believe this girl, let me check if she is in ash's room" may said.

She went downstairs and knocked ash's room

Ash opens the door

"Hi, is misty here?" she asks.

"no." he said

May entered his room.

"Do you want something?" ash asked.

"No thanks" she answered.

"I just want to tell you something important" may said.

May's thoughts:-

Now I have to tell him about the bet. I will tell him in a way that he starts hating misty.

"Ok" ash said

"Fine, this is about misty" may said.

"She was gone with you only for a bet"

"A bet?" ash shocked

"Yes a bet, you know she wants money. She did all this for money." May said.

"I cannot believe this! She didn't told me about this" ash said.

"Listen, she never dated anyone and moreover she has no interest in you. She is just taking the advantage of you" may explains.

She then started telling him about Justin and about other guys like drew etc and she also told him about the party. Ash was going to cry but he didn't.

"A liar, she is a backstabber." He said

"I know. My work is over. So bye, take care and stay away from her." May said this and walked off. She went upstairs in her room.

Meanwhile misty wanted some energy so she was gone to ash and mist's place so that she can tell him in a happy way. But she didn't knew that may told ash all that.

She walks towards ash's apartment and knocks

Suddenly a harsh voice comes

"Leave me! Whoever you are" he said

She knocks again but didn't say a word

Ash opens the door and sees misty

"Misty?" he said

"Go away! Liar" he wanted to shut the door but misty came inside.

"So much of anger buddie what happened?" misty said

"What happened? Ask yourself. I am backstabbed. I hate you I thought that you're my love but that was not the truth. You played a game for some money. I know everything about the bet with Justin" ash said and his eyes became red.

"You know about the bet. I was just going to tell you…….." misty was going to say but ash said in between

"You were not going to tell me. It was of one girl that I get to know this, may" Ashton said

"I ….." misty was crying. She bit her lips.

"Just leave" he point towards the door.

"I want to talk…." She was going to say but

"You don't deserve to talk to me." He said angrily.

He threw all the gifts which were given to him by misty.

"Ok if I will not talk to you anymore. I have no reason to live." She leaves the room and started crying.

Ash was thinking that she was joking but she didn't came.

"OMG! Misty is in trouble. Her life is in danger." He said.

He runs to find misty.

A/N _I know that this is a very sad chapter but don't worry....wait for next chapter my dear readers and reviews are necessary....._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

A/N well this is my final chappie, so I hope you will enjoy it...

Chapter 6

True love

Ash runs to find Misty.

He first goes to May's room. He knocks the door. May opens it.

"Hi ash, any problem?" may asked worriedly looking at his expressions.

"Is misty here?" he looks into the room.

"No she is not here. What happened?" may asked.

"Her life is in danger. I am going to find her. If you want to come, you can" ash said and started going downstairs. And may also followed him.

They reached ash and misty's place. But misty was nowhere. Ash was getting depressed.

"Do you have a cell phone, May" ash asked.

"Yes I have" may replied.

"Call misty" ash said.

"Ok" may said.

May called misty. But someone else picked the phone. That person told that he found the phone near the sea.

They both ran towards the beach.

Ash was searching misty; suddenly a man came to him.

"Are you searching for the phone" he asked.

"I am looking for a girl who owns this phone. Where is she?" ash asked breathing fastly.

"I don't know but may be you can find her that side because I got this phone there only." the man replied.

"Ok" may said.

They both ran where the man pointed and reached the sea shore. Misty's sandals were lying on the sand. Tears came in ash's eyes. But he was not going to let misty go away from her. He took off his jacket.

"Are you going under water?" May asked.

"Yes, you just wait here" ash said and jumped into the water.

"Take care" may said.

Ash started going deep and deep but there was no sign of misty. There were rocks and the water was flowing very fast. He searched her and got tired but he didn't gave up. Suddenly he saw some orange thing behind one of the rocks. He started swimming in that direction hoping that it is misty. And finally he reached there and saw misty. He held her in his hands and moved upwards. He could breathe after a long time. He took her to the shore and started rubbing her so that she becomes warm.

Ash looked here and there for some help but he couldn't find anyone. He wondered where May is. He was feeling very tired. He was very nervous also. Suddenly he saw ambulance coming.

"Everything is ok?" may asked.

"I don't know. She is not showing any signs of life." Ash started weeping.

"Let her go to the hospital then everything will be fine." May said.

"Ok" ash said.

Misty reached safely to the hospital.

She was in ICU. Meanwhile ash was sitting on a bench. May and drew were talking about something. May told drew that it was her mistake and she is very sorry. She asked drew to say this all to ash so that all the misunderstandings are clear.

But may decided to go first.

"Ash I am sorry, I-I …please drew explain to him." May walked away from there.

"What happen to her?" ash asked.

"Well she is sorry for what she had done" drew said.

Drew then explains ash about the bet. He told him that misty was so in love that she forgot to take the money from Justin. "She don't want any money, she only wants your love" drew said.

"She truly loves you." Drew said and walked away from there.

Ash was in his deep thoughts. Then suddenly the doctor came and said "she is fine. Now you can meet her but she needs total bed rest. So take care of her." The doctor said.

Ash goes into the room.

"Hey, how are you" ash asked softly.

He touched her delicate fingers softly.

"Why you saved me?" misty asked and tears came in her eyes.

Ash didn't said anything.

"I am a backstabber, I am very bad, and I have no reason to live. If you are not in my life then this life is dull." Misty took a breath and continued.

"I don't want any sympathy please now."

"Hey, I am not going. I know that you are not bad or anything. It was just a misunderstanding dear, I will be with you always." Ash said wiping her tears.

Misty was going to say something, suddenly may came.

"I am sorry misty, I thought that love is a joke but ……I am really sorry misty." May said .

"Ok, may I forgive you" misty said.

May leaves the room.

Misty then turned towards ash and looked in his eyes and smiled.

"I love you ash" misty said.

"I love you too, misty" ash said kissing her gentle lips.

And suddenly layla, ken, drew and may came.

They said,

"This is true love" they looked at the sweet couple.

They came out of the room and may said to drew "I don't know how it feels to be in love?"

Drew turned and faced towards her. He leaned and kissed May on lips.

And then may thought that this love is so cute that no one can resist it.

After misty felt some better she came back to her apartment and this time she studied with ash like a study date. They passed their final exams. Ash introduced misty to his parents and his parents were very happy that their son is changed.

And after 2 weeks ash and misty got married and lived happily ever after.

A/n _hope you like the ending and please review because reviews are necessary. Soon I will be writing my next story so please keep checking……_


End file.
